Generally, among electronic devices such as notebook computers and mobile computers, for example, an electronic device in which a keyboard (main body) portion and a display portion respectively constitute housings and the two housings are used in combination has been known.
This kind of the electronic device includes a model in which the two housings are connected by a hinge, (hereinafter sometimes called “a hinged model”), and a model which can be flexibly used in a state where these housings are detached from each other and in a state where these housings overlap each other as a tablet mode (hereinafter sometimes called “a detachable model”), depending on circumstances, for example.
Here, one example of the hinged model is the so-called 2-in-1 model which can be used both in the tablet mode (in which the housings are rotated substantially 360 degrees from a closed state) and in a clamshell mode (in which the housings are rotated at an angle of, for example, from 90 degrees to 180 degrees from the closed state) as the two housings are rotated relatively to each other about the axis of a hinge portion.
In some cases, both the hinged model and the detachable model may be used in the state where two housings overlap each other as the tablet mode.
As described above, both the model having two hinged housings and the model having two detachable housings may be used in the tablet mode.
Here, an electronic device may have one housing (first housing) equipped with a display, an antenna for wireless communication, etc., and another housing (second housing) equipped with a control board for arithmetic processing, a keyboard and a touchpad for input, a battery, a memory, a speaker for audio output, etc., for example, and may be used in the tablet mode. The antenna includes, for example, a communication antenna for a wireless LAN (or Wi-Fi), a communication antenna for Long Term Evolution (LTE), etc. In this case, an antenna portion of the first housing and a speaker portion of the second housing are arranged such that, when seen through from above in a state where the two housings overlap each other, the antenna portion and the speaker portion may overlap each other or may be located close to each other in some cases. Recently, there has been a tendency to reduce the housings in thickness, and if the antenna portion and the speaker portion overlap each other or are located close to each other, radio waves may be reflected on a metal component which constitutes part of the speaker portion, and the antenna performance may be degraded.
Further, for example, in the case of using a communication antenna for LTE, as compared to the case of using a communication antenna for a wireless LAN, radio waves used in communications have a wide frequency band, and radio waves are transmitted over and received from (a base station, a relay device, etc., located at) a long distance. Therefore, as compared to the communication antenna for the wireless LAN, the antenna performance (communication quality) of the communication antenna for LTE tends to be degraded more easily. Consequently, when the communication antenna for LTE is mounted, in particular, the impacts of the speaker and other metal components (such as panel members of the housings, for example) on radio waves of an antenna for wireless communication needs to be taken into consideration, and necessary antenna performance needs to be sufficiently secured.
Accordingly, the present embodiment provides an electronic device which can prevent impacts on radio waves given by metal components in a speaker, for example, and thereby can secure necessary antenna performance.